In completing a well, drilling fluids, such as drilling mud and other fluids in the well during drilling, are circulated out of the well and replaced with a completion fluid. For example, the completion fluid is pumped down the bore of a production string to displace the drilling fluids up the annulus between the production string and wellbore wall, or vice versa. The completion fluids can take different forms, but are typically a solids-free liquid meant to maintain control over the well should downhole hardware fail, without damaging the subterranean formation or completion components. The fluid is typically selected to be chemically compatible with the formation, for example, having a specified pH.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.